Cooking apparatuses generally provide heat to a cooking cavity. Some locations within the cooking cavity, such as different portions of a rack, can often be much warmer than other locations, resulting in an unbalanced distribution of heat. The unbalanced distribution of heat results in users either undercooking or overcooking certain food items, such as hamburgers, that are being cooked in the cooking apparatus.